warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Wingspan
Добро пожаловать ко мне. Ниже приведена информация обо мне. Прочитал? Можешь идти Персонаж = У меня есть ещё персонажи! Это Алт-Джи и Огнелистая Совокрылка '— коричневая кошка с рыжей грудкой и головой, маленькими рыжими пятнышками на концах лап, белыми кончиками ушей и хвоста и ясными зелёными глазами. Характер Преданная своему племени кошка, отзывчивая, общительная, добрая и весёлая кошка, с которой всегда можно поговорить по душам. Она верный друг, который никогда не бросит друга в трудную минуту. Очень старательная и мудрая целительница, Но при этом бывает вспыльчивой и всем сердцем ненавидит Смертоносную за её поступки. Спасибо за характер Луннохвостой. Семья Список родственников 'Мать * Пушок, что летит по горам - неизвестно Отец * Листохват - неизвестно Брат * Орлиный рык - жив Сёстры * Смертоносная - мертва, обитает в Сумрачном лесу * Иглозвёздка - жива Дедушка * Белосвет - мёртв Племянники * Лютик - жив * Липозвёзд - жив Племянница * Вишенка - жива Краткая биография /Пишется/ Церемонии Интересные факты Общее * Её назвали в честь совы, которая напугала мать во время родов. * Совокрылка умеет говорить с любыми животными, но не разу не подозревала этого. * Она является дальним родственником Крутобока и Серебрянки. * Она может стать тёмным духом. При чём этот тёмный дух просто разгневанная Совокрылка. Он не умеет кидаться шарами, летать и т.д.. Он умеет тоже самое, что и сама Совокрылка, кроме того, что он всегда зол (в этой форме) и не может нормально говорить. * Она по ошибке была третьим целителем, позже автору пришлось переписать ошибку, заменив Розу на Ольхогрива. Ошибки * Её описали бурой. * Её описали с голубыми глазами. * Она была описана с расцарапанным глазом. * Несколько раз её описывали без точек на лапах, так же её так часто рисуют. Окрасы Совокрылка.png|Официальный окрас Совокрылка дух.png|Совокрылка как Звёздный предок (дух от Лунной песни, спасибо)) Совокрылка разгневанная.png|Тёмный дух Совокрылка (1).png|Ошибочный окрас 1 Совокрылка (2).png|Ошибочный окрас 2 Совокрылка с молниями.gif|Совокрылка перед превращением в Тёмного духа (от Сияния, спасибо)) Галерея Images (23).jpg Legendy-pro-koshek-norvezhskaya-lesnaya-5-582x400.jpg Черепаховая с белым кошка смотрит в камеру.jpg 7-кошка породы ме.jpg Murat thagalegov kollektsija minusovok 2012.jpg Пиксели Совокрылка котёнок.png|Совёнок (котёнок) Совокрылка Будущая.png|Совёнок (будущая) Совокрылка одиночка.png|Совёнок (одиночка) Совокрылка оруженосец.png|Совушка (оруженосец) Совокрылка ученица целителя.png|Совушка (ученица целителя) Совокрылка целительница.png|Совокрылка (целительница) Совокрылка Звёздный предок.png|Совокрылка (Звёздный предок) |-| Отношение к персонажам = Любимые коты из книги * Огнезвёзд - Мудрый, справедливый и добрый. Ещё отличный предводитель. * Остролистая - Предана ВЗ. Ещё у неё окрас красивый. * Щербатая - Не знаю из за чего так. * Долгохвост - Сначала не любила, но потом его показали с лучшей стороны. * Яролика - Не смотря на свою травму, остаётся преданным и сильным воином. У неё сильная сила духа. * Серебрянка - Добрая, ласковая и была бы отличной матерью. * Крутобок - Просто. Крутой. Кот. * Ежевичная Звезда - Не пошёл по тропе отца. Молодец, так держать. * Синяя Звезда - Мудрая. * Кленовница - Мне её жалко. Умерли котята, а её так и никто не пожалел. * Песчаная Буря - Добрая кошка. * Пепелица - То же, что и с Яроликой. Ещё мудрая. * Белка - Энергичная, прям как я). Просто на меня похожа. * Пестролистая - добрая, мягкая. Напоминает мою бабушку). * Белохвост - Дерзкий, но крутой. * Буран - Просто нравится. Средне * Звездоцап - Только из за прошлого. Хотя, он мог не слушаться наставника. В общем он хороший злодей. * Сол - Только из за тяжёлого прошлого. Тоже более менее хороший злодей. * Коршун - Только из-за крутости. Раньше был не оч, но сейчас nice. Нелюбимые коты из книги * Милли - НИКОГДА не заменит Крутобоку Серебрянку. * Частокол - Никогда не был воином. Жалкий трус и предатель. Тряпка и размазня. * Бич - этот "злой и каварый" кот. Как по мне, он не заслуживает внимания, все считают, что это из-за "тижолово дитства!1", но я не соглашусь. У Метеора было тяжёлое детство, но он же не стал убийцей. Он позер, стал сильным из-за своих когтей и ошейника, врал всем в лицо, никакой он не убийца. Да, я сама была бичефанатом, только не кусайтесь. * Моросинка - объясните мне, зачем она бросила сына? Да, у него кривой рот и что теперь? Это как-то нагло и безобразно, отказаться от сына за одну травму. |-| Обо мне = Из жизни Wingspan - 'девочка-школьница из Москвы 14 лет, которая увлекается КВВ, но помимо этого у неё есть совсем другие занятия. Описание Начнём с того, что я девочка невысокого роста, он у меня всего-лишь 155 см. Вешу не очень много, 38 кг. Форма лица у меня овальная и почти что острый подбородок (как у аниме-тян). У меня серо-голубые глаза и пепельно-золотые волосы чуть короче плеч (фотка в инфобоксе довольно старая). На концах у меня осветлённый цвет, где уже виднеется почти смытая, зелёно-голубая краска. По телу у меня часто встречаются родинки, не знаю, с чем это связано. На пальце есть шрам, немного напоминающий ожог, ибо нож был очень острым и сильно поранил меня. Так же на пятке есть шрам от морских лазелок по песку. На фото не всегда получаюсь красиво, красивых фоток мало. Имею почти что ровные зубы, но не мало прыщей на лице. Зрение нормальное, не ношу очки. Характер Я довольно хладнокровная, но если завоевать моё доверие, буду лучшим спутником до конца жизни. Довольно общительна и добра, но не доверяю людям, которые когда-то меня предали. Люблю своих лучших друзей, не смотря ни на что. По знаку зодиака Рак, по виду не скажешь, что я большая, хорошо могу цапнуть, если надоесть мне. Люблю людей похожих на меня, это притягивает нас ещё сильнее. Так же, я вода: во мне можно найти и камни и ракушки, которые могут быть яркими и красивыми. Люблю общение, реальное и виртуальное, для меня никогда не будет его много. Люблю всех, кто мне дорог, никогда не оставлю их просто так. Сделаю всё возможное, что-бы они были счастливы. Они любят меня так же, сами признавались. Я могу не иметь своего мнения, но всё же, если меня попросят, расскажу всё, что думаю об этом. Вспыльчивая, меня легко выбесить, но орать-то я умею. Меня бесят те люди, которые оскорбляют моих друзей, меня, родных и даже знакомых. Так же бесят те, кто слишком самовлюбленные, считают себя королём, и то, что им все всё должны. Я всегда хорошего мнения о людях, но есть некоторые исключения. Мой класс попался нормальным (!) и я ни чуть не жалею об этом. Но вот школа ужасна. Все друг друга оскорбляют без причин, в общем, быдло. Я и не интроверт, не экстраверт, я что-то среднее. Не люблю много сидеть в интернете, много гуляю. Если мне плохо, меня могут поддержать хорошие люди (о них выше). Часто бываю неадекватной, просто люблю подурачиться). Остальное 'Любимые животные * Котики * Альпака * Кокер-спаниэль и другие породы собачек * Енотик * Белка * Мышка * Лошадка/пони * Волк * Хорёк Нелюбимые животные * Пауки (у меня начинается паника при виде их) * Скорпионы (боюсь их из за опасности) Любимые цвета В основном пастельные Но вот некоторые из них * Нежно - розовый * Нежно - фиолетовый * Ярко - зелёный * Зелёный * Чёрный * Светло - серый * Персиковый * Бирюзовый Простите, но я точно не знаю как они называются. Так шо простите. Моё самое главное счастье в жизни * Друзья (и из реальности и из интернета)-поддержат в трудную минуту, поймут, простят, с ними всегда приятнее всего находится * Родные- мне попалась очень дружная и добрая семья. И это самое главное * Талант - хоть какой то, но талант. Именно благодаря нему я не сижу, а развиваюсь Меня можно называть * Винг * Wingspan * Wing * Викинг * Ксюша * Нянко (а почему бы и нет?) * Совушка (Совокрылка) * Вингспан/Вингспэн НЕ называйте меня * Ксюшечка * Winagaspana * Эй, ты! * Эй, Девочка (ненавижуу) Главные мои персики :> * Совокрылка * Огнелистая * Алт-Джи Друзья на вики Если вы покидаете вики или перестаёте со мной общаться (кроме случаев близкой дружбы или общения с другого сайта), то вы убираетесь из списка! * Соколиное Крыло * Лорд Шенни * Сияние Кометы * Песчанозвёздная * Лунная Песнь * Миго * Луннохвостая * Иглозвёздка (ЛП из жизни :3) * LittleKittenNya * Белоснежное Пламя * Пушистый Коврик (Гав) * Ежевичная * Белое пламя * Пылающая Искрами * Белкоушка * Иглоносая * Лунная Песнь * Голубогривая * БыстрозубкаКВ Записывайтесь сами :3 (Только полный ник, пжлст) Сверху без моего ведома не писать! |-| Подарки = Совокрылка предок.png|''Спасибо Сие :3 ;3'' Совокрылка для Винг.jpg|''Спасибо Орлин :3 ;3'' DSC00859.jpg|''Спасибо Белоснежному Пламени ;3'' Подарок от СК.jpg|''Спасибо Соколу :3'' Совокрылка от ЛШ.png|''Спасибо Шене :3'' P 20170511 190653.jpg|''Спасибо Миго :3'' Legendy-pro-koshek-norvezhskaya-lesnaya-5-582x400.jpg|''Очень красивая фотка Совокрылки. Спасибо Северной Ягоде :3'' Bnvbcvnm,..png|''Спасибо белому пламени :3'' IMG 1691.jpg|''Спасибо Ледяной молнии :3 '' Безымянный (11).png|''Спасибо Проруби :3 '' 14995583487301648546140.jpg|''Спасибо Златоушеньке :3'' 149954308971942562469.jpg|''Спасибо ещё раз Златоушеньке :3'' Совокрылке.png|''Спасибо Пылающей Искре :3'' 9370B2F9-8945-4479-BFAE-1D24744B6AAF.gif|''Спасибо Льду :3'' IMG 20170812 204514.jpg|''Спасибо котёнку по имени Гав :3'' IMG 20170815 211447.jpg|''Ещё раз спасибо Котёнку по имени Гав :3'' Подарок Wingspan.jpg|''Спасибо Иглоносой :3'' Огнелистая1.png|''Спасибо Чёрной Комете :3'' Совокрылка с молниями.gif|''Спасибо Сие :3 (заказ)'' Совокрылка дух.png|''Спасибо Лунной песни :3'' Алт-Джи окрас.png|''Спасибо Иглоносой :3'' Вишенка окрас.png|''Спасибо Буку :3'' I.jpeg|''Спасибо Голубогривой :3'' Огнелистая с пакетом.png|''Спасибо Чёрной Комете :3'' 1504897775396824076568.jpg|''Спасибо *тайнойподружке* :3'' IMG_20170910_192901_671.jpg|''Спасибо Белкоушке :3'' Image (4)!1.jpg|''Спасибо Голубогривой :3'' Подарок для Винг.png|''Спасибо Белкоушке :3'' Для Винг.png|''Спасибо ещё раз Белкоушке :З'' Огнешёрстка..png|''Спасибо Белкоушке :3'' От Песни))0).jpg|''Спасибо Песенке :3'' От Сока)0).jpg|''Спасибо Соке :3'' Совокрылка лайн.jpg|''Спасибо Быстрозубке :3'' Шишкогривая окрас.png|''Спасибо Сливочке :3 '' Совокрылка еще один лайн.jpg|''Спасибо Быстрозубке :3'' Рисунок для Винг.jpg|Спасибо ещё раз Белкоушке :З Совокрылка.jpg|''Спасибо Белкоушке :3'' |-| Всякоразное = There is every nonsense. If you do not understand what is written here, for this there is Google translator с: Giphy-1.gif 318.gif giphy (1).gif tumblr_mhmfq0snpV1rgpyeqo1_250.gif Цитаты из книг (и не только) которые мне понравились Голос Кто я для вас? Милая, хорошая Умная, смелая Весёлая, решительная Унылая, надоедливая Красиво рисующая 0^0 Полезная, нужная Крутая, популярная Я вас не знаю Кто я? Лучший друг Друг Знакомая Нейтрально отношусь Ранее не встречал(а) Враг Мой персонаж.. Отличный! 10/10 Хороший 9/10 Неплохой 8/10 Нормальный 7/10 Сойдёт 6/10 Нейтрально 5/10 Не очень.. 4/10 Плохо 3/10 Ужасно 2/10 Отвратительно 1/10 Мери Сью 0/10 Он проффесиональный Не могу ответить ✨ Штучки ✨ |-| Модели = Для статей Пока что нет Для себя Совокрылка разгневанная.png|Новый тёмный дух Витти.png|Витти Водяной цветок.png|Водяной цветок Джессика окрас.png|Джессика Лютик окрас.png|Лютик Огнешёрстка.png|Огнелистая Нянко.png|Нянко. Котофикация Малиновый космос.png|Малиновый Космос Сварт.png|Блэк Тесса.png|Кошка. Срисовка с фотографии кошки Пушок, что летит по горам.png|Пушок, что летит по горам Айлен.png|Айлен. мифическое существо, придуманное мной Совоцапка.png|Я и Игла Смертоносная окрас.png|Смертоносная (да, да, мои полоски) Заказы Салют.png|Салют для Пылающей Искрами Аметист.png|Аметист для Аметиста Самоцвета Шрам окрас.png|Шрам для БыстрозубкиКВ Ясноглазка окрас.png|Ясноглазка для Ясноглазки Ледяная Молния 3.png|Перекрашенная модель Тенехватки для Льда Келли окрас.png|Келли для Орлин (Сама Орлин изменила подвеску, всё остальное я сама) Долгоус окрас.png|Долгоус для Valery demort Чернильная в пр. жизни.png|Для Чернильной котейки Чернильная.png|Для Чернильной котейки Чернильная демон.png|Для Чернильной котейки Серокрылая окрас.png|Серокрылая для Valery demort Дубохвост окрас.png|Дубохвост для Златоушки Совозвёздная окрас.png|Совозвёздная для Златоушки Корица окрас.png|Корица для Златоушки См. так же * Блог(1) и Блог(2) для заказов